


Through the winds of time

by doujinJesus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assisted Masterbation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinJesus/pseuds/doujinJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave take a moment away from the fight to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the winds of time

scene opens- a starry night with a light breeze is seen

John and Dave sit next to one another amongst a sea of oil

"John?" said Dave as he leaned against john's shoulder. "your worlds pretty nice bro." john chuckles in a sort of shy way. "Hehe, Dave I’m so happy you came to visit me."  
Dave looked at john almost offended. "like I would ever stay away for to long." john's face went bright red.

john backed away a little bit. he was really embarrassed. he wanted to HAD to ask him something. john slid closer to Dave. "Dave?" john said in an embarrassed voice. "no matter what happens, will you always be there for me?" Dave kisses johns forehead and whispers in his ear. "i will transcend time itself to be with you" John became even more embarrassed. "Da...Dave...I...Lo" john was cut off because of Dave’s sudden advance. their tongues intertwined in a mad dance of pure passion.  
John hands wrapped around Dave in a sweet embrace. Dave’s hands however, were on a mission. his hands slid down to john's pants. he firmly gripped john's most precious part.

john gasped and moaned as Dave’s hand playfully stroked his most sensitive place. this was not only an act of passion but a STRIFE with lust. John’s hands descended onto Dave’s backside. John clutched onto Dave’s ass as he ascended into pleasure. John had reached a tier of pleasure even a god could not comprehend.  
john and Dave just sat there on that lonely plot of land. Hand in hand smiling.

This was one of the happiest moments of their lives. However for two trolls and Casey this was a nightmare that no amount of therapy can fix


End file.
